1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arm connection for a component, comprising a support arm and a support arm holder which is disposed on the component and in which the support arm is inserted.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In an industrial environment, such as in the case of production equipment, control consoles and the like, input and output devices in the form of control panels are used, wherein the control panels are often attached to support arms, which allow a certain adjustability of the position of the control panel. Known support arm systems either have a complex design, require a large installation space, or offer only limited freedom of movement.
EP 0 496 191 A1 shows a device carrier coupling for a device that is rotatably suspended on a vertically oriented support tube. EP 2 325 541 A1 and EP 2 096 349 A2 show assembly options for a supporting element or one or more brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,990 A shows a lifting/pivoting column, which is used to be able to bring appropriate work pieces into a convenient working position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,291 A shows a device that allows scientific instruments to be positioned as precisely as possible, wherein a device holder is rotatably disposed on a shaft.